Ignacio Leyton
) |lugar_nacimiento = Santiago |pais = Chile |estado = Activo }}Ignacio Leyton (n. 25 de enero de 1986, Santiago de Chile) es un locutor y actor de doblaje chileno. Ha participado en diversos proyectos a través de sus años de formación como estudiante de cine, locución y conducción de radio y televisión, y trabajando en los medios de comunicación chilenos y extranjeros. Estudió doblaje con Rosario Zamora en PROVOZ. Tom_Kirkman_DS.jpg|Tom Kirkman en Designated Survivor TitusAndromedon_UKS.jpg|Titus Andromedon (Tituss Burgess) en Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (1ra voz) Harold_Meachum_IF.jpg|Harold Meachum en Iron Fist Toby_Leonard_DD.jpg|James Wesley en Daredevil (serie de TV) Mike_Sorrentino_JS.jpg|Mike Sorrentino "The Situation" en Jersey Shore: Family Vacation Rick_Ness_GR.jpg|Rick Ness en Gold Rush Muhammed_Cangören.jpeg|Jefe Zinar en Sila, cautiva por amor (2da voz), reemplazando a Mario Santander tras su fallecimiento HeartlandPeter.png|Peter Morris en Heartland desde temporada 7,8,9, 10. Paulie_UKS.png|Paulie Fiuccillo en Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (epis. 10, temp. 3) Ken_UKS.png|Ken de Farmaceútica Mordor en Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (epis. 7, temp. 3) Filmografía Películas * La reencarnación (2016) - Médico (Aaron Eckhart) * Lila & Eve (2015) - Detective Scaketti (Andre Royo) * No sin ella (2015) - Dane Wells (Michael Shannon) * Sicario (2015) - Steve Forsing (Jeffrey Donovan) (doblaje chileno) * Sonreír otra vez (2015) - Dr. Page (Terry Kinney) * Santa Switch (2015) - Dan (Ethan Erickson) * The Ridiculous 6 (2015) - Ezequiel Grant (Jon Lovitz) * John Wick (2014) - Victor (Toby Leonard Moore) (doblaje chileno) * Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - John Smiley (Kellan Lutz) (versión Lionsgate) * Lila and Eve (2015) - Scacketti (Andre Royo) * Delibal (2015) - Guardia Bar Series de televisión * Awake (2012) - Voces adicionales * Comisario Rex (2008-2014) - Comisario Lorenzo Fabbri (Kaspar Capparoni) * Rex: El regreso (2008-2015) - Comisario Marco Terzani (Francesco Arca) * Fargo (2014) - Pepper y Voces adicionales * Orange Is the New Black (2013-2015) - Andrew, Donuts y Voces adicionales * 1600 Penn (2013) - Guardaespaldas presidente * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt ** Titus Andromedon (Tituss Burgess) Temporada 1 (2015) ** Bailarín de Hip-Hop Temporada 3 Episodio 3 (2018) ** Fitzgibbons Munrunney (Narrador de programa de animales) Temporada 3 Episodio 5 (2018) ** Ken de Farmaceútica Mordor (Jeremiah Wiggins) Temporada 3 Episodio 7 (2018) ** Paulie Fiuccillo (Ray Liotta) Temporada 3 Episodio 10 (2018) * Daredevil (2015-presente) - James Wesley (Toby Leonard Moore), Melvin Potter (Matt Gerald) (temp. 2) * Scream (serie de TV) (2015) - Will Menton (Connor Weil) (temporada 1) * Odd Squad (2015) - Glenn y Voces adicionales * Make It Pop(2015) - Sr. Chang y DJ Maxwell (Russell Yuen) * Jessica Jones (2015) - Jackson (Ryan Farrell) (2 caps.) y Raj (Manuel Joaquin Santiago) * Designated Survivor (2016-presente) - Tom Kirkman (Kiefer Sutherland) * Shadowhunters (2016-2019) - Azazel (Brett Donahue) / Voces Adicionales * Heartland (2017-2018) - Peter Morris (Gabriel Hogan) Series animadas * Avatar: La leyenda de Korra (Libro 2) (2013-2014) - Unalaq * Julius Jr. (2014-2015) - Marv/Voces Adicionales Anime * Little Witch Academia (anime) (2017) - Dead Man Reality shows * Moonshiners (2015) - Tyler Wood * Sand Masters (2014) - Andy Gertler - (Él mismo) * Around the World in 80 Plates (2012) - John Vermiglio * Property Brothers (Buying and Selling) (2013-a la fecha) - Jonathan Scott * Gypsy Sisters (2014) - Robbie * Rods n’ Wheels (2014) - Jeff Thisted * Naked and Afraid (2013-2015) - Clint Jivoin / Joshua Bell/ Voces adicionales * Treehouse Masters (2014-2015) - Daryl McDonald * Home made Simple (2014) - Brooks Utley / Thad Mills * Get out Alive with Bear Grylls (2013) - Jeff Powell * The Island with Bear Grylls - Rupert Smith * Buying and Selling (2014-2015) - Jonathan Scott * Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners(2014)- Adam * Sex sent me to the ER(2014-2015)- Elli/Jason/Dale-Voces adicionales * Next Great Baker (2015)- David * Project Runway:Under the Gunn(2015)- Shan Keith Oliver * How the Universe Works(2015)- Hakeem Oluseyi * Expedition Impossible(2015)- Nick * MasterChef Australia(2015)- Donovan/Alessandro * MasterChef Canadá(2015)- Danny * On the Menu(2015)- Don * Amazing Wedding Cakes(2015)- Ben * Ex on the Beach(2015)- Dan * Long Island Medium (2015)- Mike/Voces adicionales * Bride of Jaws(2015)- Andy Casagrande * Jersey Shore: Family Vacation (2018-presente) - Mike Sorrentino Telenovelas Turcas * Las mil y una noches (2014) - Yaman Cindar (Teoman Kumbaracıbaşı)' '/ Voces adicionales * ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? (2014-2015) - Omer / Voces Adicionales * Ezel (2014-2015) - Ramiz joven (Ufuk Bayraktar) / Voces adicionales * Amor prohibido (2014) - Kemal (Inanç Ömer Benlioğlu) / Voces adicionales * Sila (2015 - Aziz/ Zinar (2da voz) * Gümüş (2015) - Emir/Kenan/ Voces adicionales * Kara Para Aşk (2015) - Arif/Voces Adicionales * Medcezir (2015) - Kenan Koper (Ali Aksöz) * Cesur ve Güzel (2016) - Bülent (Serkan Altunorak) * Nueva novia (2018) - Kağan (Dağhan Külegeç) Portuguesas * La única mujer (2015) - Kizúa/ Voces adicionales Documentales * Dead of Night (2013-2014) - Narrador * Countdown to the Future (2012) - Narrador * Bionic Vet (2014) - Narrador * Mount Everest Avalanche (2014) - Narrador * The man with the 132-Pound Scrotum (2015) * On the Menu (2015) * Cowspiracy (2015) - Narrador-Kip Andersen * The man with the 80lb groin (2015) - Narrador * Fearless Sin Miedo (2016) - Joao Ricardo / Valdiron de Oliveira Docu-reality * Vender para comprar - Jonathan Scott * Animal Cops - Voces adicionales * Home Made Simple (2014) - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Locutores chilenos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Voces en off